entre tu y yo
by megumi hatake
Summary: del odio al amor hay un solo paso, esto es lo que descubrira kakashi, leedlo porfavor es mi primer fic capitulo 2. una nueva misión kakashi x oc
1. peleas en la librería

"**_bla bla_"- pensamientos**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto (que suertudo)

**Entre tú y yo**

**1. peleas en la librería**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en konoha, kakashi se dirigía rápidamente a su librería preferida, a comprar su libro favorito

**_-"debo comprar el nuevo tomo del paraíso del coqueteo"-_** decía para si el ninja copia; al llegar a la librería, velozmente empezó a buscar el libro que quería, hasta que se dio cuenta que a su lado había una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, ojos negros, alta, delgada y con un escote que dejaba ver mucha piel, kakashi observo que la chica era ninja porque también llevaba su banda en la frente.

La chica que había al lado de kakashi se dio cuenta que este la miraba de una manera descarada, no le gustaba que la miraran así, aunque de algún modo era su culpa por usar esa clase de ropa tan escotada, aun así no le gustaba, no podía permitir que aquel hombre la mirara de aquella manera tan descarada y sin ningún disimulo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica linda o que? –** soltó ésta, visiblemente enojada haciendo que kakashi saliera inmediatamente de aquel estado de trance en el que se había quedado

**- pues-** dijo kakashi después de un ratito **- si e visto muchas mujeres lindas pero hoy no e visto ninguna ¿sabes?- **respondió kakashi; la verdad ella le parecía una mujer muy hermosa pero no se iba a dejar ganar de ella.

Por su parte, si había algo que no le gustaba a aquella chica era que le dijeran fea, se consideraba muy hermosa y lo era, podía aceptar que le dijeran cualquier cosa, pero fea no, es que ¡FEA! Primero tomo aire, busco sus palabras**_, "con calma,_** **_con calma"_** se repetía en su mente, lo miro por un segundo y después gritó:

**-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLAMARME FEA? ¿QUE NO TA HAS VISTO EN EL ESPEJO, O QUE? –** estaba muy, muy, pero muy enojada, y así empezó una "pequeña" discusión en frente de la librería, hasta que el dueño tubo que salir a calmarlos porque al parecer iban a usar sus armas ninja; había mucha gente que pasaba por allí y los miraba sin entender que pasaba con aquellos chicos, después de un rato de que el vendedor de libros intentara calmar a ambos ninjas estos dejaron de pelearse, pero seguían muy enojados. Cualquier cosa se hubiera podido imaginar kakashi aquella mañana cuando salio de su casa, hasta que un ninja perverso se cruzaría en su camino, pero encontrarse a una mujer loca y presumida era lo último que hubiera podido imaginar.

Después de estar ambos calmados volvieron a lo que hacían antes de aquella discusión, cada cual buscaba su libro, kakashi encontró su libro, estiro su mano para cogerlo, pero aquella mujer estiro la mano para coger el mismo libro,

**-yo lo vi primero-** dijo ella enojada

**-claro que no, yo lo vi primero-** otra discusión estaba a punto de comenzar, el dueño de la tienda se percato de esto y salio de nuevo a ver que pasaba

**- yo lo vi primero, suéltalo-** dijo ella jalando el libro, pero kakashi no lo iba a permitir

**-no, lo vi primero yo**

**-oigan, por favor no pelen, además aquí quedan muchos otros libros de esos –** exacto, aquella era una discusión sin sentido, parecían niños chiquitos peleando por aquel libro, cuando quedaban muchos otros del mismo

**-no, yo quiero este** –dijo ella **– además, yo lo vi primero**

**-claro que no, yo lo vi primero**

El dueño de la tienda, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, de no ser, porque ambos eran muy buenos clientes de su librería, los hubiera echado a patadas hace rato

**- esta bien, esto se acabo, yo me quedo con este libro-** dijo el vendedor, quitándoles el libro – **ahí hay mas, cojan otro, este es mió**

**-pero, pero…** –dijeron ambos, de verdad que parecían niños chiquitos

**-sin peros, este libro, ahora es mió, busquen otro** – y así hicieron, en efecto quedaban aun muchos libros del nuevo tomo del paraíso del coqueteo, cada uno cogio otro de mala gana, lo pago y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto, por favor déjenme un review, acepto lo que sea amenazas sobre todo de las fans de kakashi lindo, yo entiendo pero no lo puedo evitar es que es tan lindo, bueno ya saben no sean malitos y déjenme un review, chao nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Megumi hatake **


	2. una nueva misión

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de naruto son de masashi kishimoto pero de seguro que ya lo sabían

**Entre tú y yo**

**2. una nueva misión **

Pasaron algunos días después del pequeño incidente en la librería, todo siguió normalmente, el equipo 7 siguió con su entrenamiento normal, había pasado algún tiempo desde que sasuke había regresado a la aldea, y dejado a orochimaru.

Era una bonita mañana, sasuke, sakura y naruto esperaban a kakashi como todas las mañanas, llevaban un buen rato esperando y nada que llegaba, estaban empezando a impacientarse.

**-porque se demora tanto, no entiendo –** decía sakura muy enojada

**- es cierto sakura, kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, es el colmo-** le apoyaba naruto, sasuke por su parte permanecía callado; paso un rato mas y nada que llegaba kakashi

**-hola, buenos días-** dice kakashi apareciendo de la nada

**-¡OIGA LLEGA TARDE!-** gritaron sakura y naruto

**-si, es que un gato negro s…**

**-¡MENTIRA! –**gritaron de nuevo

**-je, si, bueno, este tsunade –sama me dijo que debemos ir mañana con ella, al parecer nos necesita para una misión o algo así no dijo mucho – **les explicaba a su equipo- **ah si, también dijo algo sobre que otro equipo vendrá con nosotros, y bueno eso es todo, así que ya saben mañana temprano no lleguen tarde –** y desapareció con sus habilidades ninja

**-para eso nos hizo esperar tanto rato, ahhhhhhh no puede ser** –decía naruto que esa mañana se había levantado demasiado temprano

**-por esta vez, tienes razón naruto –** dijo sakura, después cada uno se fue a su casa

A la mañana siguiente, podíamos ver a dos ninjas que corrían rápidamente hacia la oficina de la hokage, se les había echo tarde, muy tarde, mas de lo normal y con el temperamento que se mandaba tsunade, era seguro que de esta no salían vivos, o por lo menos no sin un buen grito; ambos corrían el uno hacia el otro, estaban a punto de chocar pero ambos dieron media vuelta y quedaron mirando hacia las puertas de la oficina de tsunade, las abrieron rápidamente aun sin darse cuenta el uno de la presencia del otro.

**-lo siento mucho tsunade-sama –**dijeron los 2 a la vez **– es que… si… bueno y… entonces **

**-¡SILENCIO!-** grito la hokage, muy enfadada **– QUE ACASO NO SABEN QUE SI LA HOKAGE LOS LLAMA, DEBEN LLEGAR PUNTUALES, ME HACEN PERDER MI TIEMPO, ADEMAS TENEMOS UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE QUE DISCUTIR **

**- si bueno pero es que, pero es que –**dijeron ambos y en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro**- TU AQUÍ –** grito ella señalando a kakashi como si acabara de ver lo mas increíble del mundo **– NO PUEDE SER**

**-eres la mujer loca de la librería –**dijo kakashi, que aunque estaba sorprendido no se le notaba mucho

**-y tu eres el tipo desquiciado que no sabe reconocer una mujer bonita cuando la ve –** dijo ella, un tanto molesta recordando el pequeño incidente; en el lugar, se encontraban también sakura, sasuke, naruto y otros tres muchachos un año menor que ellos, una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules, un chico de cabello y ojos negros, y otro chico de cabello café claro y ojos grises.

La chica de cabello naranja se acerco a sakura

**-hola mi nombre es harumi akiyama, ese de ahí-** dijo señalando al chico de cabello café- **es kouji yokoshima, y el es-** dijo señalando al otro – **satochi namura mucho gusto **

**- hola harumi, mi nombre es sakura haruno, ese baka de ahí es naruto uzumaki y ese es sasuke uchiha, mucho gusto también **

Los muchachos empezaron una conversación, hablaban sobre lo que tenían que hacer, pero ninguno sabia mucho para que los habían echo ir allí; tsunade, miraba como la chica de la librería insultaba a kakashi por haberle dicho fea, definitivamente ese era su punto débil.

**_-"creo que no debí haber dicho eso en la librería, esta chica es insoportable, de verdad si no se calla ahora no se que haré va a dejarme sordo con su gritería" _**–pensó kakashi totalmente arrepentido de lo que había pasado

**- ME OLLES DISCULPATE POR LO DE ESE DIA, NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME FEA Y MUCHO MENOS SI SOY TAN HERMOSA, NO ME IGNORES AHHHHHHHHH **

**- MEGUMI, CALLATE AHORA MISMO TODOS USTEDES ESCUCHENME- **grito tsunade

Absolutamente todos se quedaron callados de inmediato

**-bien ahora que tengo su atención, puedo decirles para que los quería aquí** – puso una cara seria, y empezó hablar** – bueno los últimos días hemos encontrado algunos ninjas y AMBUS muertos a las afueras de la aldea, no sabemos quien lo hace ni porque, pero creemos saber que quiere, lo que tienen que hacer es averiguar quien a estado haciendo esto, porque y como lo hace, al parecer nadie ha visto nada y no se sabe como acecina a los ninjas, les hemos hecho prueba a los cuerpos pero no hemos averiguado mucho, esta será una misión de rastreo y búsqueda de información, será peligroso pero confió en ustedes. **

**-¿pero, porque nosotros tsunade –sama? –** pregunto sakura

**-si, es cierto, ¿porque no manda algunos AMBUS? –** dijo harumi

**- no, ya mande algunos AMBUS pero no creo que sea suficiente, además de que aquí necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no queremos mas muertos yo se que ustedes podrán, confió en ello.**

**-tsunade –sama díganos por favor ¿tiene alguna pista de donde debamos empezar a buscar?-** pregunto megumi la chica loca de la librería

**-si creemos que se esconde en el bosque, algún refugio o algo, no lo sabemos con claridad, pero todo indica eso. Entonces esta todo listo, deberán partir mañana mismo. Eso es todo ahora váyanse ahora mismo todos rápido.**

Todos salieron corriendo rápidamente, definitivamente tsunade tiene un genio que ni ella misma se aguanta.

**-sakura-** dijo harumi-**ella es nuestra sensei-** dijo señalando a la mujer de la librería- **su nombre es megumi takenoushi**

**- mucho gusto sakura-**dijo megumi sonriendo

**-lo mismo digo,** **harumi mira ese de ahí es nuestro sensei kakashi hatake**

**-si, hola, bueno chicos creo que nos veremos mañana, a las afueras de la aldea**-dijo kakashi

**-si chicos también lo creo, entonces hasta mañana**- dijo megumi

**-y no lleguen tarde**- dijeron kakashi y megumi al mismo tiempo, se miraron, megumi le saco la lengua a kakashi, y después ambos desaparecieron con sus habilidades ninja

Los seis chicos se despidieron, y se fueron cada uno para su casa, excepto naruto, que se fue a ichiraku a comer ramen.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, podíamos observar a seis jóvenes ninjas a las afueras de konoha, llevaban ahí un buen rato y nada que aparecían sus senseis.

Bueno pues eso es todo espero que nadie se enoje porque la loca de la librería (me gusta llamarla así) se llame megumi como mi PenName jeje bueno eso es todo y por favor no seáis malitos y dejadme un review chao!!!!!

**Kari**: creo que tienes razón, tal vez kakashi solo se dejo llevar, además, talvez megumi sea de ese tipo de personas que por mas tranquilo que seas te sacan de quicio, pero lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias. además piensa que kakashi pudo haber tenido una mala mañana y encima encontrarse a una mujer loca, presumida y desesperante, en este capitulo intente que pareciera mas tranquilo intentare que no ocurra de nuevo y otra vez gracias.

**Megumi hatake**


	3. el comienzo de una aventura

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, ya quisiera yo que fueran míos.

**Entre tú y yo**

**3. el comienzo de una aventura **

Era muy temprano por la mañana, podíamos observar a seis jóvenes ninjas a las afueras de konoha, llevaban ahí un buen rato y nada que aparecían sus senseis.

**.-es el colmo con kakashi sensei, siempre llegando tarde, esto es algo importante ya debería estar aquí-** dijo sakura un tanto molesta y otro tanto resignada, parecía imposible hacer que kakashi llegara a tiempo.

**.-aysss-** se escucho un "suspiro colectivo", llevaban un buen rato esperando y nada de kakashi ni de megumi por ningún lado.

**.-harumi-** dijo sakura después de un rato

**.- si sakura **

**.- ¿megumi sensei también llega tarde siempre?-** pregunto. a lo que la pelinaranja respondió

**.-pues, megumi sensei es muy impuntual, ella nunca llega a tiempo, a veces llega tarde y a veces llega mucho antes de lo acordado **

**-eso es raro –** dijo naruto

**-si, y justo hoy debía llegar tarde-** dijo sakura, tanta espera la ponía de mal humor

Paso un rato mas en el que todos estuvieron callados, no era nada agradable esperar, y menos en ese lugar, no después de los que les dijo tsunade.

**-hola-** se escucho decir a alguien, era kakashi**- buenos días, disculpen el retraso es que me perdí por el camino de la vida**

**-COMO NO-** gritaron sakura y naruto, los demás miraron la escena divertidos, excepto sasuke.

**.-bueno, vamos ya-** dijo kakashi

**-no kakashi sensei, no podemos irnos aun-** le dijo sakura con tono enfadado

**.- ¿que?-** pregunto kakashi **- ¿Por qué no? **

**.-es porque megumi sensei no llega aun -.** Dijo naruto

**_-"con razón todo parecía tan tranquilo "–_** pensó kakashi

**.-que puede estar haciendo que no llega –** dijo sakura, estaba muy enojada

**.- es verdad, como puede llegar mas tarde que kakashi sensei –**le siguió naruto, y así se turnaron por un rato diciendo cosas sobre porque no llegaba megumi, mientras los demás miraban un poco asustados hasta que

**-¿ACASO HABLABAN DE MI?-** grito megumi mirando a sakura y a naruto con una mirada intimidante y de reproche, la verdad ambos se asustaron de solo verla a los ojos con esa mirada

**-he pues jeje –**sakura no sabia que decir

**-jeje si ah mmm-** intento decir naruto

**-ah bueno, no importa, ya podemos irnos si quieren**- dijo megumi, y en su rostro se dibujo una bonita sonrisa, todos con excepción de harumi, satochi y kouji, que ya la conocían, y kakashi que ya pensaba que estaba loca y era muy extraña, (un todo que se reduce a tres personas, jeje) pensaron que de verdad era muy rara

**_-"ehhhh, pero que acaso no estaba enojada, que rara es"-_** pensó sakura

**_-"ahhhh, vaya, yo pensé que nos iba a golpear" –_**pensó naruto

**_-"es muy extraña, pensé que estaba enfadada de verdad"-_**pensó sasuke

**_-"um, yo ya sabia que era rara de verdad"-_** pensó kakashi

**_-"no cambia"-_**pensaron harumi, satochi y kouji

**-¿eh¿Que tengo algo¿Porque me miran así? ya se que soy linda pero no es para tanto-** dijo megumi ya que los demás en medio de sus pensamientos se la habían quedado mirando.

**_-"y además de todo presumida"_ –**pensó kakashi

**-vamos ya –**dijo naruto impaciente

**-espera, el bosque es inmenso-**dijo sakura

**-¿y que con eso sakura?–** pregunto naruto

**-lo que sakura intenta decir naruto, es que si nos vamos así como si nada nos perderemos en el bosque-**dijo sasuke

**-ah, es cierto, pero¿y entonces que hacemos? **

**-además, debemos encontrar el lugar donde se esconde lo que sea que este escondido en el bosque –**dijo harumi caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, pero tropezó y callo de rodillas, kouji se acerco a ella se apoyo poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de harumi y le dijo

**-pues ya lo encontramos harumi, se esconde en el bosque, vez eres muy tonta **– todos lo miraron con cara de "y a este que le pasa", pero el no le dio importancia

**-kouji, lo que quiero decir es el lugar exacto del bosque donde se esconde**- le explico harumi, que era una niña muy tranquila y muy difícilmente se alteraba

**-que tonto jajajajaja** – se rió naruto

Kouji no le presto atención al comentario de naruto, ya que se distrajo viendo como su sensei le sacaba la lengua a kakashi como una niña chiquita mientras esta la ignoraba

**.- entonces que hacemos ¿he?-** pregunto sakura para regresar al tema que se había desviado un poquito, pero solo un poquito

**.-ya se –** dijo megumi – **que tal si nos dividimos en dos equipos, unos vamos por un lado y los otros por el otro, y después nos encontramos en alguna parte, y el que encuentre algo que lo diga ¿eh? **

**.- esta bien, entonces, que tal si nos dividimos en los equipos de siempre -** opino sakura

**.- a mí me parece bien –** dijo harumi

**.- a mí también –** dijo naruto

**.- entonces si todos están de acuerdo, vamos**

**-bien, nos veremos cuando el sol este poniéndose en el lago que queda cerca de aquí, todos saben donde queda ¿verdad?-** pregunto kakashi

**_.-"¿lago? hay un lago cerca de este lugar, no lo sabia"-_**pensó kouji, pero prefirió decir que si para no quedar en ridículo

**- si –** dijeron todos, y después de decidir quienes iría por que lado se adentraron en el bosque.

Kakashi, sakura, naruto y sasuke se movían rápidamente por el bosque buscando la guarida de esa algo o alguien que se escondía allí, no había nada, el lugar era el de siempre, no parecía que hubiera ninguna persona en aquel bosque, pero¿y entonces las muertes? no ocurrieron así nada mas, algo había allí, y eso es lo que ellos tenían que descubrir y eliminar, si no los eliminaba a ellos primero, claro.

De pronto el bosque se hizo más oscuro y tenebroso, pero no le dieron importancia, siguieron su camino, pero de repente una intensa luz blanca apareció ante ellos y…

**-ahhhhhhhhh-** kakashi escucho el grito de sus tres alumnos, se voltio pero no podía ver nada, de un momento a otro la luz se fue, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del bosque, podíamos ver una escena parecida, una luz blanca se apareció en el camino de megumi, satochi, harumi y kouji

**-ahhhhhhhhh-** escucho kouji gritar a sus compañeros y a su sensei, pero no pudo ni reaccionar, ya que en solo un parpadeo se encontraba totalmente solo y perdido en el bosque.

**_-"no puede ser, estoy solo y perdido, oh, no, el bosque es grandísimo no podré sobrevivir a esto" –_** pensó el chico muy asustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que este capitulo quedo algo raro, no se, pero necesitaba empezar con algo, espero que entiendan, yo se que si jeje, creo que tarde mucho pero estaba pasando por un bloque momentáneo, no se me ocurría nada, no saben cuanto tuve que pensar para escribir esto, y eso que a mi no me gusta mucho que digamos como quedo, pero bueno ahí lo tienen, para la próxima intentare que sea mas interesante, Ah, Y no se. ¿No esta muy largo? puedo hacerlo mas corto, solo díganme, bueno eso es todo, chao, hasta la próxima.

**Wiz-chan:** que bueno que este gustándote, espero que siga así, no se este capitulo no me convence, pero bueno cuídate tu también.

**Nancy:** que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, pero, mi fan, exageras, y no un poco, mucho ¿no crees?

**Keiko-san:** que bueno que te guste, en cuanto al nombre, lo se, pero nunca e sido buena con los títulos, casi nunca tienen nada que ver, je.

**Kari:** gracias por apoyarme, y en cuanto a la ortografía estaré pendiente, revisare mejor, gracias, intentare que no pase de nuevo.

**Miyu-mayu:** holas ¿como están?, espero que les guste la historia, la de ustedes es buenísima, me encanta, espero ver la continuación pronto hasta la próxima.

Bueno, no siendo mas me despido chao!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Megumi hatake**


End file.
